A gas turbine is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,435 A, with a guide vane arrangement with a platform on which is attached a fish mouth seal carrier with a honeycomb seal. The fish mouth seal carrier is composed of a total of five sheet metal parts: an S-shaped sheet metal part for forming a fish mouth seal, an L-shaped sheet metal part for forming an opposing fish mouth seal, a U-shaped sheet metal part between whose radial arms is arranged a radial flange of the platform and a screw head, a C-shaped sheet metal part, in which a washer is housed, is penetrated by the screw, and lastly a G-shaped sheet metal part that carries the S-shaped sheet metal part, wherein the honeycomb seal is attached to the L- and G-shaped sheet metal parts.